pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lana's Primarina
Lana |episodecaught = Prior to Alola to New Adventure |caughtwhere = Melemele Island's Pokémon Center |debut = Alola to New Adventure! |location = With Lana }} This Popplio is a -type Pokémon owned by Lana. Personality Popplio is very playful and it likes to make bubbles for fun or claps its hands. At first, it is afraid of people, but under Lana's care, it becomes friendlier and likes to stick with humans. Biography Lana was using a Poké Ride Lapras and found saw several members of Team Skull intimidating Popplio. Lana had Lapras freeze the grunts with Ice Beam, then came to rescue Popplio. After taking it to the Pokémon Center, Lana fed Popplio and the two have been inseparable ever since.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Lana was fishing with Popplio. Once they saw Ash being startled by a Bruxish, they both started laughing, with Ash laughing as well. Later, Lillie watched over Popplio while Lana rode a Tauros along with the other Trial Captains.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! Once Ash came to the Pokémon School one day, Popplio made a watery balloon to surprise him, as Lana and others made a surprise party for Ash. Lana also had Popplio race Pikachu. Though Pikachu was quicker than Poppio on land and swam as fast as he could, Popplio was much faster at swimming and won the race. Lana praised Popplio and told it that it was amazing. Lillie later explained to Ash that Popplio could swim up to 40 kilometers per hour.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Popplio was with its trainer, who went with Ash to see what new Pokémon he would catch in the forest. Popplio also watched as Team Rocket appeared, who threatened to steal all their Pokémon, and how they were dragged by a Bewear.SM003: Loading the Dex! After Ash's Pikachu got hurt in a battle against Grubbin, Popplio went with its trainer away to report to Professor Kukui what happened.SM004: First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style! As Ash went to school, he saw Lana training her Popplio. Popplio tried to make a watery balloon, but failed and fell in the sea. Once she arrived to school, Lana and Popplio heard that Lillie had a secret weapon for fishing. Popplio clapped and jumped into Lillie's lap. Lillie was terrified, so Lana took Popplio back and both apologized to Lillie. Once school was over, Popplio had a race with Pikachu on the beach and won. After Lana told Ash how she met Popplio, she had it emit water balloons, which splashed and soaked Ash. Regardless, she admitted she wanted to have Popplio make a big balloon so they could travel under sea and meet lots of water Pokémon. Ash was confident Popplio was capable of achieving that dream; Popplio tried to make one, but failed and soaked Ash and Lana. During fishing, Team Rocket stole the group's Wailmer and Lapras. Just as Pikachu freed the Pokémon from the net by using Iron Tail, the Pokémon were to fall on rocks. Fortunately, Popplio managed to emit a giant balloon, which saved the Pokémon, who dived into the sea. After Team Rocket's defeat, the group praised Popplio, who emitted one more balloon and enveloped Ash and Pikachu in it. However, the balloon soon splashed and made Ash and Pikachu fall down.SM005: Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio! Popplio was with its trainer when Ash explained the "Litten situation".SM007: That's Why the Litten is a Scamp! The class spoke about the Rattata and Raticate problem and found out the solution were Yungoos and Gumshoos. Their yelling startled Sophocles' Togedemaru, who ran in circles and knocked Popplio and Mallow's Bounsweet off the table. Pikachu managed to stop and calm her down, but Togedemaru started showing affection towards him.SM009: To Top a Totem! Popplio, along with its trainer, was at the party to celebrate Ash and his Pokémon's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010: Trial and Tribulation! Lana and Popplio spent a day on the beach with Lana's classmates. After the class's task was over, Popplio emitted bubbles to play volleyball with.SM012: The Sun, the Scare, the Secret Lair! Lana and Popplio participated in the Pokémon Pancake race. However, in the third part of the race, Mallow's Bounsweet accidentally bumped into Mimikyu. This caused Mimikyu to fire Shadow Ball on Lana's Popplio's bubble and pierced it (the attack was meant for Ash's Pikachu). This caused Bounsweet, Mimikyu and Popplio to be disqualified.SM013: Racing to a Big Event! The next day, Popplio watched as Lillie's egg hatched into a white Vulpix and Samson Oak's egg into red Vulpix. While the white one, Snowy, ignored the group, the red one wanted to play with the others. The next day, after Lillie befriended Snowy and hugged it, Snowy was more interested in playing with the class's Pokémon.SM014: Getting to Know You! Lana and Popplio were at class when Ash explained how Rockruff came to the house wounded the other night. Popplio emitted a bubble, which splashed Bounsweet, Pikachu and Togedemaru. They also watched Ash train Rockruff.SM015: Rocking Clawmark Hill! Known moves Improvised moves Water Balloon Voice actors *Rikako Aikawa (Japanese) *Eileen Stevens (English) Trivia *Like Dawn's Piplup from Sinnoh, Popplio is the only Alola starter Pokémon to be owned by a main character other than Ash. **Coincidentally, they are both -types. Gallery Lana Popplio Water Balloon.png|Using a Water Balloon References Category:Water-type anime Pokémon Category:Trial Captain's Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon